


Breath of the Sea

by cyan13



Series: An_Origin's_Change [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Origin SMP
Genre: Angst, Choking, Choking on air, Gill growing, Merling!Niki, Mild Blood, Niki has her Origin Change, Platonic Relationships, air isnt her friend, no beta we die like my brain cells, sad childern, wilbur is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan13/pseuds/cyan13
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day near the beach for the two friends, it was supposed to be a calming day away from their responsibilities back in their village.Guess that's not gonna happen.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: An_Origin's_Change [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: An_Origin's_Change





	Breath of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo
> 
> I know I know, should be working on my Milo fic and my Uncle Jordan fic, but I got inspiration from a friend from our insomnia filled brains and I now have like, eight parts to this collection I wanna write and post, I don't know why but its hit me to write like the angst-filled woman I am-

He was 14 when his best friend, a sister to him, grew gills.

They had been hanging out by the trees, close to the seashore their village used to get the fish for everyone. The sun was shining, rays of sunlight making their way through the leaves. 

Niki had baked cookies; chocolate chip cookies, and sugar cookies. It was a nice afternoon, just the two of them hanging out. They didn’t really get to do that much anymore, not with their village getting bombarded with monster attacks each night. Wilbur had taken to trying to stay in his forest home with his brother and father on most days. Niki working in the local bakery in the village. 

The day had started out normal, the two just hanging out. Then it took a turn, one that would haunt both of them for a long time. 

“Sugar or chocolate chip?” Niki asked, smiling at him as she dug into the bag she brought with her. “Or both?”   
  
“Both, if you would please,” he was setting up the blanket he had brought with him, along with his guitar. It was something that became a tradition for the two, getting away from the chaos that was their village. Away from their families.

The soft song from his guitar played through the wooded area, a melody that Niki began to sing along to. 

It was calm, then he saw Niki slightly choking on one of the cookies. Subtle at first, a small cough. Something that happened when a liquid went down wrong.

"I’m ok," the fourteen years said, smiling weakly when Wilbur asked. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, Wil."

That didn't stop him was worrying when the cacking and choking got worse. It actually makes him even more worried, the girl getting a bit blue in the face. 

"Niki, breath," he said, gently patting her back. The music had been forgotten, the only sound of the blond girl's coughs. He held the bottle of water he brought with him, trying to get his friend to drink some. "Did you eat something?"

At the shake of her head, Wilbur knew something was wrong. She was starting to turn a bit red in the face, and it sounded like Niki was trying to gasp in the air. Failing. 

Then Wilbur saw it. 

On the side of her neck, above wear her hands rested above her shoulder blades, three slits were starting to form. Blood was falling, falling to her fingers. 

It scared him, and he could see the fear within Niki's eyes. They both knew something was wrong

Thinking quickly, Wilbur tried to think of what could possibly be happening, trying to remember stuff his father had talked with the villagers about. Rumors of an illness spreading over the land, turning people into monsters and creatures of the night. 

The only thing that the young musician could remember, animal or creature his father had told him of, was… 

He acted quickly, standing to his feet and wrapping Niki's arm around his shoulder. With the sound of her coughs in his ears and a sense of resolve in his chest. He started to hobble them both over to the beach. 

She looked at him confused, hand still resting on his chest, trying to take in air. Wilbur could faintly hear her voice trying to speak, trying to ask what he was doing. 

The water was freezing on his legs, but he pushed forward. He needed to help his friend. 

When the water had gotten to their chest, he glanced at Niki. "Do you trust me?"

Her eyes were wide, holding onto his arm tightly, still gasping for air. With hesitation, the girl nodded.

With a quick motion, he dunked both of them under the water. 

The shock of the water was a lot on his senses, the liquid freezing and making him want to run of the ocean. 

But it was Niki who made him calm. Even in the salty water, he could see she was starting to breathe again. Could see a look of confusion. 

He stood back on his feet, head above the water. Hair dripped into his eyes, blinding him for a second. 

Niki slowly poked her head above the water, her eyes still full of fear. She paused before not going any higher than her chin. "Wil, what just happened?" 

"I don't know."

"How did you know that would work?"

"You looked liked you have gills," he explained. "Fish have gills, and they die out of the water, and well… I don't want you to die." 

They fell into a lapse of quiet after that, neither of them talking or making a sound. It was mostly Wilbur watching as Niki got used to breathing water.

“What are we going to tell the village?” her voice sounded smaller than normal, he could hear her fear. “If they knew…”    
  
“They would kill you. I’m not going to let that happen,” was Wilbur’s quick response. He reached out, his hand wrapping around her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You are like my sister, I’m not letting anyone hurt you. We can figure this out.”   
  
They agreed to not tell anyone what happened, that he was pushed into the water and someone took Niki. It was the only thing the two 14-year-olds could think of to say since Niki could hide in the water if anyone came close. Wilbur just had to keep his mouth shut and bring supplies when he could to the girl. 

That evening, he stumbled into the village, still drenched in water from the sea. In his arms were Niki’s bag and his blanket, his guitar strapped over his back. People questioned where his friend was, and he cried, saying she got grabbed and he was pushed off into the water. Saying he didn’t know where she was. 

His father hugged him that night as the sounds of Niki’s mother screaming and crying echoed through the streets. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [sunflower-named-cyan. ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/sunflower-named-cyan) if you wanna ask questions or anything really.


End file.
